Maldito Mocoso
by AndreKimiko
Summary: ¡¿Como era posible que ese mocoso de ojos cafés la enamorara de tal manera! Ver esa escenas diariamente realmente le tenian harto


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

No podía soportarlo, era realmente molesto observar la escena que se presentaba frente a él. No fue como que no lo hubiera visto venir, solo que esperaba que fuera menos molesto, porque deseaba ser él a quien ella abrazara y hablara con tanto amor. Es más, debería ser él a quien tratara así, fue él quien la conoció primero, él fue el que poco a poco entablo amistad con ella. Sin embargo, en apenas un mes había perdido todo y por culpa de su misma sangre.

—Ayer lo viste, ¿para qué querías venir hoy de nuevo?— se quejó mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de donde se encontraba la chica—Te dije que no había cambiado nada

—¡Es que estos hermosos ojos cafés me tienen enamorada, Shaoran! —Respondió la chica sosteniendo el bebé frente a ella —Son hermosos, como todo vos Shen

La ira del Li mayor aumentó, debería ser él a quien esos ojos verdes vieran con tanto cariño, no su estúpido hermano menor. Estúpido bebé. Además, sus ojos eran iguales a los del bebé y ella jamás había dicho nada de ellos.

—Puedes dejar de ser tan chineadora, ese bebé lo único que significa que mis papás aún se creen adolescentes hormonales—Dijo enojado. Si bien la idea de un hermano al principio lo había entusiasmado, toda la posible felicidad que pudiera tener se había ido cuando empezó a ser un estorbo. Sakura, SU Sakura estaba completamente encaprichada con ese mocoso y no le gustaba para nada que le quitará su campo. Al principio, cuando Sakura le pidió visitarlo le pareció una buena manera para estar más tiempo con ella, después de todo, el bebé todo lo que hace es dormir y él podría mostrarlo el grandioso hermano mayor que era. Tal vez sonara muy cliché, pero no sabía cómo acercársele de otra manera.

El problema es que ese pequeño diablillo parecía amar a Sakura porque solía quedarse muy despierto cuando ella estaba en la casa. Y no vomitaba encima de ella, no eso jamás. En el momento que él lo alzaba porque Sakura se cansaba o iba al baño o algo, ahí era cuando vomitaba o se cagaba o algo que hiciera que él tuviera que dejarlos solo un momento, ya fuera para cambiarse o mientras botaba el pañal sucio. Podía tener meses, pero ese diablillo era inteligente.

Se despertó de sus cavilaciones cuando esos ojotes cafés se aparecieron justo frente a él. Tenía las mejillas infladas por lo gordo que era y estaba haciendo una mueca con su pequeña boca. Lo peor de ese mocoso era que ni él podía negar que era tierno cuando quería serlo.

—¡Por favor Shaoran, es tu hermanito! Digas lo que digas, él te quiere. Sé que han sido casi 16 años de ser hijo único—dijo mientras forzosamente se lo ponía en sus regazos y le obligaba a sostenerlo— pero sé que serás un maravilloso hermano mayor

—Mira Sakura, entre este mocoso y yo no puede haber paz. No me deja dormir, no me deja estudiar, no hace más que comer y cagar—Empezó a enumerar. En su mente incluyo a la lista que se la quitaba descaradamente, pero se negó a decirlo

—Es un bebe, Shaoran —Dijo la chica viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. —No saben hacer mucho más que eso hasta después de unos meses que aprenden a caminar

—¡Ni me digas eso, que en esa época será peor! —Levantó al bebé hasta la altura de su cara y lo miró serio —Te lo advierto de una vez, si entras a mi cuarto y me destrozas una sola cosa, lo pagarás caro—Mantuvo su ceño fruncido, son embargo, en cuanto el bebé se rio y empezó a tocar en el punto que sus cejas se unían, no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa maldita cosa realmente era tierna si se lo proponía.

—Ves, en esa pose con esa sonrisa realmente te ves guapo, Shaoran—Dijo Sakura. Shaoran la volvió a ver sorprendido por ese comentario, y notó que estaba levemente sonrojada. —Si alguna chica te viera ahorita mismo, también terminaría enamorándose de ti. —La chica se sonrojó en el momento en que ese también salió de su boca, esperando que su amigo no lo haya oído o no lo haya entendido. Pero lo había oído muy bien y su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora buscando una respuesta inteligente e igual de disimulada

—Bueno…—Dijo volviendo a ver de nuevo al bebé —Si este mocoso lo que hace es eso, lo quiero todavía menos— Notó como la chica reaccionó a ese comentario y se apresuró a comentar.—No quiero mil chicas detrás de mí solo por el bebé o eso del hermano mayor. De hecho, no quiero chicas persiguiéndome del todo, solo tengo mis ojos en una—Dijo viéndola por un segundo con una sonrisa. Esperaba que haya captado.

Estaba siendo un cobarde y lo sabía. Podía aprovechar ahora mismo y preguntarle que había significado ese "también", podía decirse simplemente que a la chica a la que quería era ella, podía hacer tantas cosas. Pero no se atrevía, no se sentía cómodo, llevaba tanto queriendo a Sakura en silencio que el solo pensamiento de decírselo le sabía raro. Fijo su mirada en el bebé antes de levantarse y llevarlo a la cuna.

—Ahora, dejemos al bebé que tenemos que estudiar matemáticas que casi repruebas el examen pasado—Vio como la chica hizo un puchero a esta idea. Se acercó a la cuna del bebé y se arrodillo frente a ella para verlo

—Pero Shen se sentirá solo…

—Si sigues así pensaré que lo prefieres sobre mí—Dijo con una pequeña oleada de celos. Tonto bebé —Ahora vamos. Si te portas bien mañana antes de que veas al bebé pasamos por un helado de fresa—La chica sonrió ante la idea y aceptó. No le agradaba en absoluto la idea de que tal vez hubiera aceptado solo por ver al mocoso, pero estaba arriesgándose.

Cortésmente le cedió el paso a la chica antes para que saliera de la habitación y antes de salir volvió la mirada a su hermano.

—Espero que la disfrutaras hoy, porque si todo sale bien, mañana ella será mía. Habré ganado mocoso.

Una parte de él sabía que era tonto pelear con un bebé por algo así, de hecho, era tonto pelear con un bebé del todo. Pero no quería compartir a Sakura con nadie. Aun así, una parte de él le agradeció internamente, no sabía si todo saldría bien, pero al menos le había dado el valor para intentarlo.

Y esto es una tontería 3 son pasadas las once de la noche y escribí esto porque… no sé… llevo años sin lograr escribir nada y solo me salió esto. Y de un fandom que no creo haber escrito nada jamás. No pregunten, simplemente empecé a escribir.

Espero no haber copiado la idea de nadie, solo fue un desahogo.


End file.
